


Where You Belong

by aliaslestat



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU where the LL crew dies, Bad Thoughts, Bondage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, a lot of introspection on Reiker's part, in a sexy and nonsexy way, noncon in the way that its coercive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: The original of 'Lessons Learned' with less explicit noncon , more corruption, and sadness.Reiker accepts where he belongs in the DJD food chain.





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one before 'Lessons Learned' bc I love the angst and Lessons Learned came from someone else being like, what if this but worse? So yeah. 
> 
> I just love to make my boy suffer okay?

They had won and Reiker had never felt as awful as he did in this very moment as he watched the Energon slough off his plating and swirl down the drain while he tried to scrub the evidence of the sins he had committed off of his frame. Not that it was helping in the least, he didn’t think he would ever feel clean again considering he had spent the last few hours scavenging through corpses both Autobot and Decepticon for still functioning T-cogs. Having to bite back the need to purge his tanks as he had ripped the armor off of his once friends and family and dug into their protoforms beneath. Pulling his hands away dripping with Energon and his desired prize. 

He could still smell the curdled energon and burned out circuits from the battle field and their screams were still ringing in his audials even though it had been hours. None of them had been on the list, except Crashforce and Drift, but Tarn had them all slaughtered like their lives were worthless. 

Then there was Kaon, destroyed for having feelings, and Tarn hadn’t even batted an optic as he tore his helm off one of his most trusted friends. Things were spiralling out of control so fast, faster than Reiker could keep up with as the rug was tore out from under his pedes and he was left to stagger and fall. 

His thoughts were interrupted as a comm. came through from Tarn, a room number and nothing else and Reiker’s spark sunk far past his pedes and into the bowels of the ship. He was going to die. Just like Kaon, for daring to have feelings and question what was going on. For not wanting his friends to die. Tarn was going to drag him down to this torture room and snuff his spark because he had been unloyal. 

Reiker could barely believe that not even half a day before he had been content to walk himself back into Tarn’s arms. That even though he had been unsettled by Overlord and Deathsaurus’ appearance he had trusted him. That he had been so happy to be back in his lover’s embrace, back in his berth. He had missed him so much. 

Now he was just terrified, plain and simple, as he shut the washrack’s shower head off and stood over the vents. Letting the heat whisk away the moisture from his plating before he gave himself a brisk once over with a polishing rag. He didn’t want to leave this room, to face the rest of the ship. To have to face Tarn.

Pulling in a vent to try to calm his rattled spark he clamped down his plating, if he were to die he at least wanted to do it with some decency, and began his trek to the lower levels of the ship. It seemed oddly quiet in the wake of everything that had happened. Kaon wasn’t on the bridge and the Pet didn’t run from its place at his side to wind between Reiker’s pedes begging for some affection and maybe a snack. 

The rec room that was usually occupied by Tesarus after a well done mission was vacant and there were no sounds from the hallway that held their living quarters. Everyone either hiding somewhere else or being dead quiet. The only one he saw was Nickel cleaning her tools in the medi-bay and he wanted desperately to hide in there with her, do any menial task just to put off what was waiting for him. 

Instead he pushed the button for the elevator and slunk his way to the lower level of the Peaceful Tyranny trying not to drag his pedes as he got to the hallway that lead to the various working rooms, more commonly known to the List members as torture chambers. He could barely remember the last time he was this scared but he managed to stuff it down, pulling his field in as tight as he possibly could and gave the door a ping before letting himself in. 

The lighting in the room was low and he could barely make out the few pieces of furniture, a chair, a desk, a table that usually held all sorts of awful treats, the room was so dark, As he let his optics sweep the room he saw Tarn as casual as could be with his feet propped up on the desk, faintly glowing glass of drink, probably innermost energon, cradled in one hand and a datapad in the other. Like this was all normal, as though Reiker had just come home from his shift in the medi-bay and Tarn was in their hab waiting for him. 

Emotions clashed in his spark torn between wanting to turn tail and run as far as he possibly could before he was caught, and throwing himself into Tarn’s arms and sobbing that he was sorry. Neither of those things happened as he stayed frozen to the spot and the door remotely locked behind him trapping him inside. 

Panic welled inside of him as he searched for something, anything to say and his mind came up blank. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately he couldn’t decide, Tarn spoke first.

“Nyon, you took longer than I thought you would.” His voice was low and steady betraying nothing.

“I was in the washrack, I’m sorry to keep you waiting, Tarn.” Reiker heard his voice waver and he shrunk in on himself tears starting to build in his optics, threatening to fall, if Tarn noticed he said nothing as he pulled himself to his pedes, setting his datapad and glass on the desk. 

“We’re going to talk now, Nyon, as I said we would, your performance today was less than thrilling.” Tarn drawled, lazily stretching as he made his way over to stand in Reiker’s personal space, his field brushing over his plating as it searched for Reiker’s and found nothing. 

“I’m sorry, I-I-I was influenced by being on the Lost Light, without, without your-your guidance, and-and Rodimus and Megatron- and-” Tarn’s hand wrapped around the side of his helm and the words that had been spilling out broke off in a spit of panicked static while he stared up at his lover, optics wide and bleeding light as tears spilled down his cheeks. He was going to die, any second now at his lover’s hands. 

“Please, Tarn, please, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get attached, involved, it was so hard, they made me feel like I belonged…I’m sorry,” Reiker begged, his voice pinched with panic and Tarn tilted his helm to the side the mask making his expression unreadable, he never wore his mask when it was just the two of them anymore, and his thumb brushed through the tears on Reiker’s cheek, claw tip biting into his faceplates. 

“Oh, Nyon, you don’t need to cry…” Tarn’s voice curled around his spark and Reiker tensed, “I’m not mad, it’s my fault giving you more than you could handle, especially considering your history…” 

Reiker wasn’t sure if it was Tarn’s gift or the pain of being reminded of his past that squeezed his spark and made him blast a vent through his primary system trying to shake the feeling but either way it hurt like the Pit and fresh tears spilled from his optics. 

“I wanted to make you proud, I’m sorry I failed…” Reiker whimpered and Tarn hushed him.

“You did, and I am disappointed but I forgive you...after all this is the first time and I’m positive you’ll do better next time.” Tarn hummed as he stepped back towards the middle of the room and Reiker stumbled after him. 

“Yes! Of course, I promise I’ll do better, I won’t disappoint you again, I promise, Tarn, I promise.” Reiker rushed, spark spinning with anxiety and relief that Tarn was forgiving him, that things were going to be okay.

“Than come here…” Tarn called him, optics burning in the dark and Reiker was quick to comply, he would do anything to have his lover’s approval, to show him he was sorry, “We still have to deal with your punishment.” 

Ice drenched his spark as Reiker staggered in his steps before looking up at Tarn, “What?” He wanted to run again but Tarn’s large hands caught his shoulders as if he already anticipated it, claw tips digging into his plating and he was slowly turned around until his back pressed against Tarn’s belly and one of those big hands slid up around the column of his throat until he lifted his chin as high as it could go. He could feel Tarn’s engine rumbling through his chassis and Reiker started to tremble. 

“Are you going to hurt me?” He whispered, dread curling around his spark, he didn’t think he could take that. Tarn had never hurt him before on purpose, never hit him or thrown anything or used his voice in a cruel way. He didn’t want him to start now. 

“Only if you struggle.” Tarn mused, tone dark with promise. 

Tarn’s hands disappeared from his frame but Reiker didn’t dare move, staying as he had been left as Tarn moved behind him hearing the shuffle of objects. A clawed finger dragged up his spine before his hands appeared in his field of vision along with a pad of dark cloth.

“Close your optics, Nyon.” Tarn whispered in his audial and Reiker did as he was told and a moment later the blindfold fell into place and was secured. 

“Tarn?” Reiker whimpered, his field lashing out in confusion and fear. 

“Shh...you know I don’t want to punish you, I love you, Nyon. This hurts me more than I would ever dream of hurting you…” Tarn murmured as his hands swept over Reiker’s plating, pulling his arms around behind his back and Reiker’s plating crawled at his words. They made him feel sick, they felt wrong, it didn’t feel like he loved him. If he loved him he would let him go and they would talk about this and Reiker wouldn’t be afraid.

Still he didn’t move even as his arms were bound and he felt rope wrap around his body all the way down to his pedes. It was slow and the bindings were loose and Tarn’s hands were attentive where they brushed over his plating. Smoothing gentle pets over his shivering armor before moving on to the next segment of rope. He was confused, this was all confusing, but the fear that was biting in the back of his throat was gradually dissipating.

This had to be some sort of game, Tarn was playing with him and hadn’t realized he had gone too far. That had to be it, right? He said he wasn’t mad, that he wasn’t going to hurt him. He loved him, he would never hurt him. Reiker trusted him with all his spark even though he was scared. 

Large hands wrapped around his waist, drawing upwards over his primary vents and his thumbs ran over the slats manually shutting them and he felt a mag strip stuck over his vents. Sticking them shut as he tried to shove a vent through his primaries only to have it feed back. Shifting a little on his pedes he was about to speak again when Tarn stepped back and his entire world was yanked out from under him. 

The ropes that had been loosely wrapped around him bit sharp and hot into his plating as his pedes were whisked out from under him and the ropes tightened into unforgiving vices, pinching his elbows together and binding his wrists. He wasn’t sure how it was all connected but his hips were aching and his pedes were drawn all the way up to his aft. Fear stole his voice as his trapped vents forced their way through his mouth, burning hot against his tongue as he started to struggle against the ropes that held him some unknown distance above the floor. 

His balance system was going haywire and he was certain he was swinging but the more he fought against his bonds the more they stung against his armor, as an after thought he would have been thankful that he had upgraded to battle grade armor but in the moment he just wanted to be as far away from this as possible.

“Tarn! What are you doing?” Fear and anger were roiling in his tanks as he continued to struggle and Tarn said nothing, “Tarn? Answer me, Tarn, I thought you loved me, that you wouldn’t hurt me! You’re hurting me!” His own voice had gone panicky and sharp and it reminded him painfully so of Rodimus, when he was alive, before Reiker had been elbows deep in his internals cutting out his T-cog, whenever something went wrong. 

“Nyon, I do love you, I haven’t even laid a hand on you, you’re hurting yourself…” Tarn cooed and Reiker felt his hand wrap around the side of his helm again, tight enough to be a threat, a reminder of what happened to Kaon, “I think you need to be reminded of who you belong with, since you’ve seem to have forgotten. Tainted by those traitors and Autobots.”

“Tarn! I already know! I said I was sorry, what more can I say?! I’ll do better! I promise!” His words were cut off as Tarn hooked a thumb in his mouth and wrenched his jaw open even as Reiker tried to fight against him and a stick of thick rubber was shoved between his teeth and locked around the back of his helm, it took him a moment to recognize that it was the same object they used to stop traitors from biting off their own tongues and drowning on their energon when Kaon got a hold of them, a fat bit-like gag.

Hissing around the intrusion he shook his helm out of Tarn’s grasp and renewed his fighting. His words muffled squeaks and growls around the gag as Tarn patted his helm and Reiker revved his engine in a violent growl. 

“Take your medicine like a good mech, I think you need some time to think about your actions…” Tarn mused, giving him a final pat before turning heel. He could hear his retreating pedesteps and the slide of the door opening and closing before he was left alone.

Reiker continued to struggle and fight in his bonds until his frame was aching and the ropes had wedged themselves deep under his chest plating and snuck in the joints of his pelvic array. It vaguely occurred to him that the original way Tarn had tied him hadn’t been terribly uncomfortable besides the pain of being wrenched into the air and if he hadn’t of fought it might have been fine. But he had caused the ropes to tighten as far as they possibly could and made them shift over his armor until they slipped between cracks and joints and he snorted a vent.

Trying to kick his pedes there was a sharp snap and the rope that had been bearing the bulk of his main weight, keeping it dispersed through the harness, gave way and his hips dropped, back bowing and there was a sickening crunch as his shoulders were wrenched further back. Reiker’s helm swam with pain and he forgot how to draw air and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out. The feeling slowly retreated but the ache remained as he rocked in the binding in the after shocks of his fall. 

He decided to stay still. Forcing himself to slow down his panicked vents and try to center himself, desperately digging up coping methods he thought he had left behind. Pulling himself apart to section off the pain lacing through his body and his spark. Trying to lock it away and let himself be anywhere but here, to think of something else. Turning off is HUD as it flashed error and damage reports at him, he didn’t need to know that right now.

Try as he might he couldn’t bring up a single memory that didn’t hurt him right now. His entire history with Tarn, every good and gentle moment stung his spark. He let himself drift to a time when he was happiest and tears prickled behind his optics as he realized it had been his time on the Lost Light, tucked into a booth and listening to his friends tell stories about their adventures. Being able to feel like he didn’t owe anyone anything. Like he was free to do anything he wanted and that he belonged no matter what. He wished he could purge his memory banks.

He would never get to see any of them ever again and even though he knew he would have never been able to stop Tarn from killing them at least he would have died alongside his friends instead of harvesting their organs. Reiker didn’t want to think about that. He couldn’t. He refused. Instead he refocused on what was around him, the quiet whir of the ships systems, how the fans in the vents sounded and the way the slightly shifting air moved over his sore plating. There was the steady creaking of the ropes as he rocked with every soft vent. There was a little pip, pip, pip, of something dripping and he tipped his helm from side to side trying to place the sound before he realized it was coming from him, from where a rope somewhere had bitten in too deep. 

There was the now dull burn and ache where the ropes were too tight and the pinch where they had gotten caught. The spreading tension in his shoulders as gravity weighed him down. He could feel the cool slick of oral lubricant where it had leaked around the gag and the dampness of the blindfold against his cheeks.

He was pathetic, a failure in every way. His own creators hadn’t wanted him, had abandoned him to be tossed away and abused for centuries. For millennia no one had wanted him or seen him fit to even be given half a chance to make something of himself. He was a throw away mech, a toy, someone else's play thing. He always had been and all he wanted was to be something more. To be his own mech, to make something of himself and Primus he had tried. He thought Tarn was the answer to all of his prayers. Safety, a home, someone who loved him. A Cause he could believe in and be a part in. He could make a difference. He could be someone.

Instead he ended up with a serial number and a badge and was another pawn in someone else’s game. Rage lanced through him and he thrashed against his binding, shrieking behind the gag as the pain intensified. He had let Megatron take his freedom, his direction, even his name and he had done it all willingly. He was an idiot. 

Unfortunately the anger running through his lines only lasted for so long before exhaustion replaced it and he sagged. His back ached along with the rest of his frame all the way to his spark as the fight left him and he fell quiet. Letting his mind drift as far as it wanted this time.

Reiker had no idea how much time had passed since Tarn had left, it felt like hours at the very least. He desperately wanted to be let go, he was so tired and hurting and he felt broken in a way no medic could fix. Finally he heard the door slide open again and Tarn’s heavy pedefalls enter the room. Following the sound with a slight tip of his helm as Tarn paused in front of him and then moved to his side, the scrape of a chair as he sat down at the desk. Reiker hung his head and stayed quiet while Tarn sat, he could hear the occasional tap of fingers against the screen of a datapad. 

More time just passed and if Reiker were guessing he would say about three quarters of the day had passed since he had been strung up based on his need to refuel and the way his arms had gone numb. Movement to his side jostled him out of his pity thoughts as Tarn stood up, his engine rumbling as he stretched before moving next to Reiker. A large hand tracing the bow of his back and he made a disapproving noise as he toyed with the broken rope. Placing a hand under Reiker’s belly and lifting him up, temporarily relieving the strain on his frame while he reattached the weight bearing teather. 

Relief sung through Reiker’s aching joints as his weight was redistributed more evenly along his body and he sighed through his nose. With a slight pull Tarn spun him around to face him, cupping his helm as he undid the gag and let Reiker drop it as he pulled much needed full vents through his mouth. Without the use of his primary vents Reiker felt like he was constantly on the verge of choking. 

“Tarn! Tarn, listen to me, okay I wasn’t thinki-!” Reiker gagged as Tarn shoved his thumb into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and trapping the words he was trying to say. Trying to jerk his helm away only to be held in place.

“Shh,” Tarn soothed, fingers brushing along his finials and slipping around his helm, “Settle down, Nyon, settle down.”

Anger flooded through Reiker and he let his field lash against Tarn as the blindfold was undone and it slipped down. Tarn saw the golden light flood the area around his little lover’s optics and Reiker growled as Tarn’s pleased field meshed with the anger in his. He locked optics with Tarn and the leader of the DJD grinned behind his mask. Sure Reiker’s optics were wide with terror but they were alive. It was the reason he loved Reiker, no matter what happened he just wouldn’t break. 

“Have you had some time to think, my love?” Tarn asked him, releasing his jaw but keeping his helm cradled in his palm.

Reiker said nothing as his mind raced with thousands of thoughts, he wanted to yell and scream and tell Tarn how much he wanted to shove his head straight up his aft. He wanted to threaten that his friends were going to kick his aft for treating him like this. It hit him like a shot to the spark that no one was coming for him or would care that this had happened, that his lover had strung him up and left him to suffer. Not even Nickel, she might feel bad for a bit but that was it. Tarn was all he had left in the entire universe. He had no one to go back to if he decided to leave, there was no where he could even hide if he ran away. 

“Darling?” Tarn prompted after a few moments of silence. He had felt the twist in his field and he watched as Reiker half closed his optics, shimmering with tears, and the little mech nuzzled into the hand that was cupping his helm with the threat to crush it hanging in the air. 

“I have…” Reiker whispered, “I belong here with you, Tarn, by your side...there is nowhere else I would rather be…”

Tarn’s engine rumbled in approval as he smoothed a finger down the bridge of his nose and over his lips. “Good mech, you’re smart, Nyon...you just need to be reminded to think sometimes…” He cooed, “You’re such a good little mech, learning your lesson so quickly...even though you did break the rope I’m sure you learned that lesson too.”

His tone sounded like he was talking to a mechanimal, soft a crooning with praise. Reiker wanted to ask him to let him down but he didn’t want to push his chances and be left again. Moving to his side Reiker thought he was going to be untied as those hands slid over his plating, claw tip running around the edges of the ropes digging into his hips. 

“You know, Nyon, you look so good all tied up like this…” Tarn mused letting lust leak into his field and Reiker hissed a vent through his denta. “I doubt you’re very interested in the idea of interfacing right now though.” A hand rasped over the curve of his thigh and followed along to the very tip of his pede.

The thought that Tarn might force himself on him needled its way into Reiker’s mind and his spark dropped. He didn’t want that, this had been bad enough, he couldn’t have Tarn hurt him like that.

“What happens if I say I don’t want too?” He asked, tipping his helm to look over his shoulder and seeing how bright and dangerous Tarn’s optics were.

“If you say no? I will let you down and we will go to Nickel to get you looked after and then we will refuel and get some rest.” It was matter of fact the way Tarn spoke, the same way he did when he was laying out orders or compiling an inventory list. Reiker wasn’t going to fight him. 

“Can I make a request?” He pushed and Tarn made a little hum of question as his fingers dipped into the seam where his thigh met his interface array. “I want my pedes to touch the ground, I don’t like being up here.”

“Of course, my love.” Tarn cooed and there was barely a moment before Reiker was scooped up in those strong arms and the ropes that held his ankles and thighs were stripped away and the rest of the harness adjusted until he could rest his weight on his pedes. That was enough for Reiker, just to ground him and keep him mostly steady. If he stood on his toes he could relieve the strain on his arms. 

He heard the click of a latch releasing and before he could look back Tarn’s face was buried in his neck, fangs catching against the cords there and Reiker squirmed. He was unsettled quite thoroughly but Tarn still wanted him, still loved him, still thought he was good and worth his time. Closing his optics he tipped his helm to the side giving Tarn full access to his throat as the large mech nipped and kissed no doubt leaving fanged marks in his wake while his hands slid down over his frame. 

One hand resting on his bruised hip while the other slid down his abdomen over his pelvic array down between his legs. Tarn moved for a moment and he heard the soft hiss as his spike panelling slid away and then felt the heavy heat of his spike against his back. 

Reengaging his HUD brought a flood of DAMAGE ERROR CRITICAL ERROR blaring in and he dismissed them all to run a quick systems check to make sure everything was decently okay before he gave the manual command for his valve panel to retract. Interfacing was the end game for them to both get what they wanted, after this things would go back to normal, Tarn would be his Tarn and Reiker would be his conjunx. If he agreed to this it wasn’t bad, it wasn’t forced on him, Tarn gave him the option to say no. But this way Tarn would be happy and if he was happy then Reiker would be too. That’s how it worked, right?

Shifting on his toes he repositioned himself into something pretty, legs spread as he balanced on his toes and back arched as he leaned forward letting the ropes wound around his chest and binding his arms support the rest of his weight. He heard Tarn’s engine turn over as he presented himself for him. 

“You’re so good, Nyon, look at you…” Tarn cooed, hand running down over his aft and brushing over his valve, “Always so good, you make me so happy, Nyon. I love you so much…”

It was everything Reiker wanted to hear and a soft groan left him as Tarn slid a finger between the soft mesh lips of his valve. Teasing against the entrance of it before dipping inside, working up his lubrication cycle as Reiker sighed a vent. Tarn always enjoyed how Reiker panted during interface and he knew that even if his primary vents weren’t closed he would have started to use his oral vents. A strange quirk he would admit but it served Tarn well enough. 

Slowly working him open as he finger fucked his little mate, Tarn soaked in how soft and compliant Reiker became when he was doused with affection and he leaned in to press kisses over his shoulder guards and along his spine. 

Reiker was having trouble keeping his balance and he sagged against his bonds, it felt good, Tarn knew how to wind him up with ease by this point. He knew the way Reiker liked to be teased and peppered with affection and it was very hard to be angry or upset when Tarn had his fingers buried in his valve and was whispering sweet things into his audial. Even the strain on his shoulders had faded away as he let himself sink into the attention he was getting from his lover. He whined when Tarn pulled his hand away before he was shifted slightly and he felt the head of Tarn’s spike slide between his lubricant slick valve. 

“Tarn..” Reiker panted, he wanted his lover’s spike inside of him, he wanted to be claimed by him again, he wanted to know how much he was needed. 

“You’re always so impatient, Nyon.” Tarn hummed though there was amusement in his tone.

“I just want you…” Reiker whined, shifting his hips in encouragement. 

A large hand smoothed down his spine before he drew back, the head of his spike brushing over his entrance before he sunk forward. A groan leaving his lips as the heat of Reiker’s valve swallowed his spike and the little mech moaned as the thick girth of his lover’s spike filled him, always almost more than he could handle with his sleek frame. 

Reiker could feel charge crackling under his plating already as Tarn started to rock into him, hands on his hips keeping him steady while he Reiker strained against the ropes holding him. He knew the little mech loved being handsy, getting to touch him and hold him, he must be suffering being all tied up but he just looked so good like this. Bound up so pretty and fighting against his bonds while Tarn sunk his spike into him. 

Beneath his hands Reiker shivered and bucked and his valve squeezed and fluttered around his spike. There was a split second where he stilled before overload hit him and he cried out, Tarn held him as he lost his footing instead of letting the ropes take the brunt of his weight as he fucked him through his overload. Increasing his pace until he was fucking him hard and fast and Reiker’s charge had rebuilt. 

Reiker could feel Tarn’s thrusts losing rhythm and pace, the way his engine rumbled and his vents stuttered. His own charge was building peak and he wanted so badly to overload again. He could feel it crawling under his plating and building hot and heavy in his belly. Tarn pulled him against his chest as he sunk his spike deep inside of him as he overloaded. Transfuild spilling inside of the little mech and the flicker of charge leaping across his plating from Tarn was enough to push him over the edge for a second time.

Panting Reiker sagged against his lover and for a moment they both stayed where they were with Reiker wrapped in Tarn’s arms. It was Reiker who broke the quiet.

“Tarn...can you untie me now?” He asked softly and Tarn’s response was to nuzzle into his neck for a moment longer before he pulled away and pressed a kiss to his finial. 

Keeping Reiker steady as he pulled out of him and released him from the restraints he watched the silvery fluid leak from between Reiker’s legs and when the little mech was finally free he let him go. At first he was unsteady on his feet but he quickly recovered and gave himself a thorough shake off. Hands rubbing over his joints and the damage that had been done before Tarn passed him a cloth to wipe himself down with. 

Though Reiker didn’t voice it himself as he cleaned up he noticed the excess of transfluid that leaked down his legs, normally considering their size difference, there wasn’t so much of a mess since to accommodate the extra size his gestation chamber opened. He always had to perform a systems purge after interface to clean up. For some reason his gestation chamber had remained closed this time and a bit of worry cropped up. He would ask Nickel about it though, he had to go see her anyway. 

Caught up in his own thoughts he missed Tarn moving until he was swept off his feet by the Tank and right up into a kiss. 

“I love you, Nyon, my precious little flame…” Tarn purred against his lips.

“I love you too…” He answered, it still didn’t sit right, like bad energon curdling in his tanks but right now this was the best he could get.


End file.
